Moscow Underground
'''Moscow ''Moscow is situated on the banks of the Moskva River, which flows for just over 500 km through western Russia, in the centre of the East-European plain. It has 49 bridges which cross the Moskva River and its canals within city limits. Moscow's road system is centered roughly around the heart of the city, the Moscow Kremlin. From there, the roads in general radiate out to intersect with a sequence of circular roads or 'rings' focused at the Kremlin. Moscow's architecture and performing arts culture are world-renowned. Moscow is also well known as the site of Saint Basil's Cathedral, with its elegant onion domes, as well as the Cathedral of Christ the Savior and the Seven Sisters. Even with the presence of such beautiful older architecture, Moscow's skyline is distinctly modern with towers and skyscrapers mingling with the spires of the cathedrals. Temperatures can vary greatly from the summer to the winter months. Winters are long and cold, often spanning 5 months of the year with below zero temperatures. Standing on top of a tall building in the cramped downtown of the sprawling Moscow is a lone figure, notable for his greenness. That, and the crane parts hanging off his back means that this can only be the Constructicon Hook. He appears to be scanning the street level below for some unknown reason. Additional lime green feet hit the Russian rooftop. A different construction utility on his back, in this case a wide shovel, identifies him instantly as the Constructicon Scrapper. The roof strains to withstand his added weight as the mech walks towards where Hook is looking downwards. "Say what you will about this dust ball of a planet," he says in his gruff voice, "But the sheer differences in architecture never ceases to amaze me." "I too am shocked by the differences," Hook replies, continueing to scan without looking back to his compatriot. "Shocked that these pathetic excuses for archetechtural design are still standing. They can hardly even support our weight." He replies, and his mysterious gizmo beeps. "Ahh! I have finished my preliminary scan of the various subterrainian structures underlying the city." Hook will be building for a while, yes. Scrapper chuckles at the reply and walks over to the edge of the building. Scrapper places his foot on the ledge and leans on his knee to get a better look at the city. "It isn't good enough for our purposes, no, but it does well enough for them. Still... the naivety inherit in their designs is remarkable. Have I ever told you the percentage of Earth buildings that are armed?" At the sound of the beeping, Scrapper looks behind himself towards Hook. "Subterrainian structures?" "You have not, Scrapper, but unarmed human structures do not concern me." Hook replies, stowing away his scanning device, and pausing thoughtfully. "I have come up with an ingenious method to defend this conquered city from the pathetic Autobots. I have been told they have built a pathetic bunker in the Yamalia territory. I intend to out do them to the extent of my abilities." "A bunker, eh?" Scrapper says, not sounding terribly impressed. He wonders which Autobot techie would have been in charge of leading that job. If it's Grapple then he has to worry about it being incredibly study. Perceptor, it having high tech gizmos. Huffer, being powered by the entrapped and tortured souls of orphan children. Scrapper waits for Hook to continue and explain his idea. "Thier bunker is small, supposedly poorly armed, and most importantly, very obvious." Hook replies. He then sweeps his arm, nidicating the sprawling city below. "My plan is to occupy, reinforce, and modify the network of subterrainian structures present in this city. Subway tunnels, underground power and communication relays, and other areas. Then to create automated and manned defenses, capable of rising from below the ground to strike Autobots on street level." Avalanche slowly walks on scene, pulling behind him a rather large shipment of materials. "What am I to be looking like, a beast of burden!?" He yells out, as he's reduced to heavy transportation for the time being. Though the gigantic tiger walks up to the other Decepticons. "Where do you want these?" He asks curiously. "If we could set aside our differences with the Autobots, the resources of this world would replenish cybertron for ages." Hook replies to Scrapper. "I have mapped out the areas I wish to use, so we may begin the preparations soon, if you will join me." He looks down to the approaching beast of burden. He sends a tightbeam transmission down to Avalanche. "Ahh, glad you could make it. You can deposit those materials at that subway station entrance." Avalanche though it seems that Avalanche is too low on the ground for the Decepticons to hear him. "Slaggin'..." He says, as he transforms and now has to -fly- the items up. Leaping up, Avalanche transforms into his titanic robot mode. "This world, and every other world in the Galaxy! We could make Cybertron into a paradise worthy of being the seat of power for the Universe - and we'd never have to worry about our buildings being destroyed all the time, either. Ahhh our works of art would be truly immortal..." Scrapper sighs wistfully. The Constructicon snaps out of it when Hook asks for his help. "Yes, of course I'll help you." At Avalanche's arrival, he nods his approval, noting that hilariously Avalanche is probably going to have to fly all that stuff back down now. Hook pulls out an electronic datapad for Scrapper. "Observe these specifications. They will allow us to defend this area of the city while remaining undetected, until it is too late. Note the hidden attack weaponry, capable of launching surprise attacks on undefended Autobot flanks. The interconnecting tunnels will require some form of self defense system, however." He groans as the Horrorcon heads up the building. "No, down THERE!" He says, and begins to head down towards the subway entrance below. Avalanche begins to rample off curses in the Russian tongue, as Hook basically orders him right back where he was coming from. "Please to be quicker on those commands!" He says, shaking a fist at the Constructicon. However, he does begin to descend and make his way back towards the Subway entrance. Scrapper gives Avalanche a sympathetic shrug and takes the electronic pad. His optical visor flashes as he processes the information. "Marvelous. The humans have already done a good job of laying out the groundwork for us," he chuckles. When it comes to the wonderful toys humanity builds, Scrapper's tone tends to have an air of respect in it. After getting the specs, Scrapper flies after Hook, handing him the datapad back. "The thing about tunnels, Hook, is that for those inside them there is no escape. The defences available because of that are limitless." "I would hope the Autobots never breach the tunnels. But because of the length of many of the tunnels, we must expect intruders at some point. Perhaps some sort of creature, capable of scouring the tunnels for Autobots and frightening away those whom survive." He muses, taking back his datapad and proceeding to the subway entrance... Which is far too small to allow the Constructicon entry. Avalanche just sets the supplies he was carrying next to the entrance as well. "There, is that where you wanted them?" He asks, looking towards the Constructicon. "I could always widen the tunnel, if need be." The Horrorcon is actually very intelligent, hopefully hook doesn't take him to be simple minded. Scrapper's feet hit the sidewalk just outside the subway entrance. The force of the impact leaves two Constructicon sized boot prints in the concrete. Various Russian citizens rapidly vacate the area. The general believe among the citizenry is that so long as they stay out of the way of the Decepticons and don't cause a commotion, the occupation will not be terribly severe. Decepticons just aren't well versed in human social gatherings, and would struggle at foiling whatever resistance movements are no doubt springing up. The threat of the Cons using them as forced labour hangs over them, after all, and the danger to their infrastructure is immense, as the Constructicons are about to prove. "Shall we call Scavenger and Long Haul?" he asks regarding any digging to be done. Can't make Avalanche do all the work! Hook nods to Scrapper. "The others will prove useful additions. Any nonessential Decepticon capable of basic manufacture should join them." He replies. "This is the central hub of the Moscow subway system, and will also be the hub of out underground defenses." Hook says, gesturing to the entrance. "I plan to construct a hatchway that will open to allow us access to the underground, but transforms into an ordinary subway entrance." Avalanche transforms back into his tiger mode, and looks down at the other Decepticons. "Da." He says in agreement and then looks around. His scarlet optics looking at the tiny entrance. "What exactly are you gonna put in place for defensive weaponry?" He asks curiously. "The various weaponry installments would be hidden until required. Articulated tentacles capable of extruding from sewer systems and other outlets would be used for surprise attacks, likely armed with laser or electrical attacks. We should be able to tap directly into the vast nest of underground power relays to provide energy for the system. Energy weapons would be preferred as opposed to ones utilizing rockets or other ammunition. For now, Avalanche, your skills would be useful in keeping this area clear of unwanted humans." He says, and transforms into his green crane mode to prepare to create the large hatchway that will give them entrance to the underground. Hook turns around and falls to the ground, transforming into his crane mode. Avalanche nods at that, and goes off to make sure there are no eavesdroppers. "Careful with electrical assaults," Scrapper cautions, "There's a lot of water in a human city's sewer system, and it can cause hilarious but unexpected feedback problems. I have to agree though - rockets and projectile weapons should be avoided. We can't spend too much on defending this city, since we don't know how long this occupation will last." Scrapper follows Hook's lead and shifts down into payloader mode. He raises his shovel and prepares to start doing his Bonecrusher impression. His shovel is good for destroying stuff too. Hook begins to etch out a large square on the surface of the concrete with a thin laser. "I would hope to remove the surface segment intact, and use it to cover the hatch we will create. But we can also repair the surface afterwards to make sure it blends in with the surroundings." The crane emits, before making a few laser slices with high precision. Payloader 's power shovel was all set to begin crushing the stairwell that leads down into the subway station itself when Hook mentions doing this delicately and professionally. He propels himself backwards and lowers the shovel, "Alright, but Bonecrusher's going to be pissed when he finds out we're doing it this way. I can't be held responsible for what he might do." "I never much cared for the blunt approach of some of our teammates, they would use a sledgehammer when one should be using a scalpel." The large green crane emits. "Although they certainly come on handy when the heavy lifting is required. where are they?" He continues to carve out the shape, making a slice as straight and narrow as a barber's razor. Payloader rests his shovel against the asphalt of the street. This is causing a backlog of cars, but Scrapper neither cars and no drivers complain. This is without a doubt the wierdest occupation that Moscow, a city with plenty of them in their history, has had to suffer through. "You just don't see the inherent joy in the sledgehammer," Scrapper exclaims. "It's having something new rise from the rubble of the old." The Constructicon doesn't bother answering his brother about where the others are, as Scavenger and Long Haul finally make their arrival in vehicle mode. "Now comes the delicate part. Scrapper, if you would, assist me in lifting this piece once it's freed?" Hook intones, and makes he final surgical incision. The square chunk of city sinks slightly, but the slightly angled cuts prevents the piece from dropping down into the subway station below. Hook sinks his hook into the section, and prepares to lift. Payloader wordlessly rolls forward as that section of the pavement sinks downwards. He raises his shovel, "Ready," he says. He's trying to do an extra careful job here. Not because he thinks it's particularly essential that it has to be perfect, but because he's worried Hook will yell at him if he makes a mistake, and Scrapper doesn't need another headache after his cerebro-shell project failed so miserably. Once Hook lifts the pavement, Scraps will be ready to snag it with the shovel and carry it over to Long Haul for safe keeping. Hook lifts the piece for Scrapper to cart it away, temporarily. With the square segment of the street cut away and moved aside, the inner sanctum of the vasy subway station is revealed. Like lifting a large stone from the soil, the space below is crawling with panicked, skittering humans. "Humans!" Hook emits, in english(since all giant space robots know english) to the Rusians below. "This section of the subway system is now under Decepticon juristiction. Vacate immediatly, and do not interfere. You know the price of disobediance." Since the concrete isn't going to be going anywhere, Scrapper just puts the piece down in front of Long Haul. Haul and Scavenger meanwhile have shifted into robot mode and are chatting amongst themselves. Is that Scavenger leaning against a telephone pole, smoking? It makes him look so cool and imitatable. "Shut your transport tubes down and none of you will be harmed!" Scrapper shouts. With the segment gone, Scrapper has a good look of the station platform and track itself. "Hmmm. Look, Hook. A fully electrified track system that powers the trains as they move. Wonderful, the power infrastructure is already done for us." The mobile crane shifts into the Constructicon Hook! Now it's time for some of the /real/ work to begin. "We can now access the subway station, Long Haul, you will be required to begin carting the iron and steel we will use to reinforce the stations and tunnels we will use. Scavenger, moves those capacitors down into the station. I will begin building the hydralic system that will operate the hatch." The crane emits, before transforming into his robot mode. Avalanche's earlier supply load contains a serioes of parts for the heavy-duty hydraulic rams, which Hook begins to asdsemble after he clambers down into the subway station below. Payloader moves back to give Scavenger and Long Haul access to the station. He folds back up into robot mode and hops down, using his anti-gravs to cushion his landing on the station platform. The Constructicon kneels, gazing at the various advertisements that line the walls. Movies, local plays and concerts, and other products have their posters up. Finally Scrapper finds what he was looking for - a large poster of the Moscow subway system. Carefully, he flicks the protective glass with his finger and removes the map. It is practically napkin sized for Scrapper, but Cybertronian eye sight can handle it without a problem.Payloader transforms into robot mode. Hook enters the subway station, which has been built in an overbearing neoclassicism that pervades much of Russian archetechture. He ignores any humans who have not yet fled in panic, he has too much work to do to worry about them. "Hurry with those girders, Long Haul, I have work to do!" The hydraulic rams themselves require very little assembly, but Hook takes his time and meticuously puts the parts together with the skill of a world-class surgeon. A surgeon who thinks he's better than everybody else in the known galaxy. Hook welds several thick plates together to form a base, attaching the four heavy duty pistons at each corner. He toggles a switch, and atches as the rms rise up in perfect unison, with enough power to lift both the street-level section long with a layer of armor. Scrapper examines the map briefly before carrying it back to where Hook has landed. "Add this to your subterrainean scans, Hook." Sometimes the best intel work is the easiest intel work. Why if Scrapper had an energon cube for every time he simply looked up something he needed to know on wikipedia, he'd be throwing mad energon parties every night. "I'm going to check on the electrical infrastructure and see if we have to add anything to it for the tunnel defences. Shall we assume other subway stations will also require attention to defences?" Hook mutters something about microns and miliseconds before going to work on one of the four large hydraulic units, dissasembling it's primary control system and adjusting it's synch with the remainig units. He glances at the map, taking it from Scrapper once he has reassembled the control unit. "I would hope the electrified rail would provide adequate power. We should also be able to tap into other city power grid connection as well if required. We will need to fortify other positions, but this will be our primary center." He replies, putting the finishing touches on the rams. Scrapper hops down and stands on the tracks. His electro-sensors quickly tell him that two of the rails are safe, but the third is not. He bends over and presses his palm against the rail. Electrical sparks suddenly spray everywhere from the contact, shooting up his arm and crackling over his torso. Blue lightning arcs between his limbs. After several apparently harmless seconds of this, Scrapper lifts his palm back up and stands upright. "Should be adequate," he says, noting the burn mark on his palm. "There ought to be some salvaged capacitators and transformers along the gear Long Haul is carting in. Not the best quality, but this project isn't incredibly high on the priority list. The weapons systems will need the most work, with the defensive armoring next." Hook says, and lifts up to the surface level to attend to the cover of the entry hatch. "As far as I'm concerned, Moscow is the most important part of our campaign," Scrapper replies. With his other hand he tries to scratch off the burn mark, but it just smudges on his finger instead. He peers at it with mild dismay. "It's the financial centre for this entire country, and, as we're demonstrating right now-" Scrapper gestures to Long Haul, haulin' those capacitators and transformers, "-it has practically limitless supplies and materials for us to grab. Perhaps too many humans for comfort, though." Hook has now bolted several thick steel plates to the underside of the section lifted out earlier. He takes his time patiently making smooth welded connections between the plates, before deeming the work to be above sufficient quality. He transforms into his crane mode again, afterall, this is what it's for. He lifts one side of the large piece, flipping it over with the slow, smooth, delicate touch of a mother lifting an infant. He raises the section high into the air, before moving it into place on top of the four columnar hydraulics. He moves with painful care, while emitting to Scrapper, "As much as I like your statements of the obvious," Hook saks while he positions the large, heavy hatchway into perfect place. "When exactly do you plan on building something?" Scrapper scoffs, lowering his hands. That ash mark is there to stay. "Oh ye of little faith. Behold! Scavenger, fetch me one of those power amplifiers I've brought." Scavenger salutes and grabs one of the devices, handing it to Scrapper. Scrapper replies, "Thank you. Now go fetch me a power amplifier that's actually a power amplifier and not a power dampener." He hands the device back, Scavenger salutes again, and grabs something else. "Ok so it might be a while," Scrapper admits to Hook. Hook returns to his robot mode, with the heavy hatch now in place. He hops down into the station, which with the addition of a set of big hydraulics and a big stack of various parts and components, is starting to look much more like a useful outpost. Hook gives Scrapper a dirty look, muttering something about 'thinks he's too good to do the dirty work' while he makes the final connections for the hatch. He installs a few small sensors so it will activate with a Decepticon coded signal, and the double checks everything to make sure it stands up to his high expectations. Hook has an expansive imagination, and doesn't really have any trouble picturing an electric land mine. But there's no need to take away Scrapper's fun, even if there is a lot of work to be done. "Of course I'm watching,"he lies. "A pity we don't have any minibots to throw into it." He sas with a sigh, while going through the plans contained on his datapad. The display is impressive enough to draw Hook's complete attention, in time for him to see the large burst of electricity destroy the harmless bench. "Lacks finesse, but with the proximity sensor, it should prove effective against ground-based targets,AND intruders in the tunnel. Can they be made to be selective against non-Decepticon targets?" He asks, while he checks the first few items off his list once the demonstration is complete. "We still need to fortify the walls and tunnels, install a comm station, security systems, weapons control consoles, and build as many weapons as we can with the rather rudimentary supplies at hand. The power amplifiers should provide a useful defensive tactic, but we will require offensive weaponry as well." Hook reads off his remaining tasks. "Security first, I think." He muses, and rummages through a crate containing the various sensors and cameras he hopes to install. He installs a computer system against one wall, looking very out of place against the terran archetecture. :connects the pre-made computer to a primitive capacitator and a few other components to form a rudimentary power grid. Hook gathers up an assortment of sensors, and turns to Scrapper. "A few security measure, taken from storage at New Crystal City. Cameras, motion detectors, power source signature identifyers, the usual." He pauses. "Even if we do wait for Mixmaster before strengthening the walls, we will need doors to close off sections of the tunnels with doors, walls, or at the least, tonnes of rubble. We can't occupy the entire underground complex." and hovers up through the still open hatchway to place them around the entrance. Hook cuts small enclosures inside some nearby streetlights to hide the sensors and microcameras, camoflaging them with the skill of a true artist. He heads back to the underground, and commans the hatch to close for the first time... Which it does so without a hitch, as Hook expected it to. "Just mark off on the map the sections that you don't want to use. Long Haul, Mixmaster and I will go blockade those sections off, trap the walls, and make it so nobody can get through," Scrapper replies. "We can always dismantle the walls later if we end up holding Moscow for longer than I expect we will. Don't get /too/ carried away with this, Hook. This isn't the time to be too perfect after all given the time frame we're talking about." Scavenger goes over and discards the charred remains of the station bench and the electrical trap while Scrapper follows Hook back up to the street level and then back down again to see what he's doing here. He claps as the hatch closes properly. Hook makes a few clicks on a datapad, then hands to over to Scrapper. Boundaries for the extent of the base, at least for now, ahve been marked off. It's fun to be in charge, with the less-than-perfect Scrapper taking orders. "Here, this shows the areas I plan to occupy. We can always expand in the future. I will construct electrical discharge cannons we can use offensivly, while still utilizing our connections to the Moscow power grid." Scrapper takes the datapad and quickly commits it to memory. "Got it," he says, handing it back. Scrapper doesn't seem to mind taking orders. It's why he's so humble and beloved by children all around the world, and why Megatron loved Scrapper more than he loved Hook. Plus, Scrapper knows Hook does good work. "The discharge cannons, these are above ground, then? Transforming from something disguised?" The next day... Hook has been working throughout the night, hidden below the streets of Moscow, completing the new secret Decepticon station. The last shipment of crates contained weapon systems originally intended as spare parts for the Argosy, which has seen very little combat since it's inagural flight. Hook makes a note to have new ones assembled, but with he incredibly rapid takeover of most of Russia, there was little time to make additional weapons. Hook begins laying out the various component parts to the weapons, from mounts to capacitors to electrical discharge units, arranging them into an orderly fashion. It looks like he lined up all the components with a ruler. %r %r Hook begins to assemble the pieces, assembly line fashion, with his typical intense concentration and attention to detail. Mecha-Tiger is prowling around, making sure nobody interferes with Hook's work. He'd really rather be watching TV in his den right about now, but activity in the Moscow area had been Autobot-heavy lately, and he had a wish to crush his foolhardy foes. None have arrived yet, so the Tiger's patrolling starts to look suspiciously like pacing. Hook continues to assemble the multitude ofcomponents, which begin to take shape as sections of weapon systems. He turns from his work briefly to look at Rampage, who looksl iek he needs something to do. "Rampage. Head down tunnel B to check up on Scavenger and Long Haul, then report back here. Then we will have to return to the surface to begin placing the street-level weapon systems." He orders, ad then returns to his work. He places each bolt with extreme care and precision. Mecha-Tiger nods and growls, disappearing down the indicated shaft. Deep within the labyrintine subway system, the two unplayed Constructicons have finished building the last of the massive barricades that seperate the newly-claimed Decepticon areas of the tunnels from the rest of the system. Scavenger and Long Haul are playing dice, gambling away thier time until Hook has further work for them. %r %r Hook, meanwhile, begins the final stage of the assembly for his rows of nearly-complete electrical discharge cannons, connecting the major components together into a functional weapon. Mecha-Tiger comes upon the idle Constructicons' dice game. He growls, then turns tail and heads back up to where Hook is. "They're playing dicegames," the Predacon snorts. Hook grumbles at the outcome of Rampage's report. "Tell Long Haul to come here, we'll need him fo the next phase. Scavenger should head down to tunnel F to make sure the fortifications there are proceeding on schedule." He replies. A pity Scrapper is no longer here, the others would no doubt behave better. Hook returns to his task at hand, putting the finishing touces on the last of the lightning cannons. Mecha-Tiger returns down the tunnel. "Hook wants you," he growls, his yellow optics fixed on Long Haul. To Scavenger, he says, "Your buddy says go to tunnel F and check the fortifications." Hook wonders just how much technical aptitude the crimson tiger posesses, and decides it would be best to do all of the technical work himself. Eventually, he completes the last of the weapons, and as Long Haul arrives, Hook orders him to transform. Hook then begins to load all of the weapons into Long Haul's vehicle mode, since afterall, that's what he's for. "Rampage!" He shouts, unsure of where the Predacon is. "I'm heading to the surface. your presence will be an effective deterrent to any humans who might wish to interfere." Mecha-Tiger certainly possesses no technical aptitude at all. He growls an acknowledgement and continues to patrol the upper levels and the surface. Maybe if he's lucky, he'll find a mouse to chase? Hook activates the hydraulic columns, which lifts a section of the roof above the subway station, allowing the Decepticons to exit to the surface level. Once the are on the surface, the reinforced segment of concrete lowers, meshing seamlessly with the surrounding surfaces of rundown street and sidewalks. Hook begins installing a series of the electricity-based weapons in hidden locations around the entrance, such as underneath manhole covers and inside an innoccent-looking mailbox, now jury-rigged to transform into a defensive weapon emplacement. The Tiger patrols rather thoroughly, sticking his nose into places if he smells something amiss. So far no Autobots, but he wonders if any humans may stumble upon this place. Hook finishes placing the weapons nearest the hidden entrance, tieing them into the security system below by remote. "Long Haul, proceed to sector seven," He orders, as the pair moves off to the next area where the weapons will be installed. The Tiger's audio receptors suddenly pick up on something. He swears he can hear human voices, in Russian, at a distance away. He disappears down the tunnel to determine the location and identity of the interlopers. Hook and Long Haul progress around the perimeter of the secret entrance, as the surgical and technical mastermind Hook installs the weapons in various hidden locations. He progresses in a precisely defined, orderly fashion, placing the guns and sensors in the exact positions determined on his detailed blueprints. He sends a quick tightbeam to the prowling Rampage, as he works. "No humans are to be allowed within the subteranian perimeter. No survivors, no witnesses." The Tiger darts down one of the tunnels that seems to be heading south. Just where the Decepticons' construction site starts to blend in with the surroundings, Rampage finds some sewer-line workers. He lies in wait, ready to pounce if they get close and notice what's going on. If they see nothing and return from whence they came, then good. If not, he was ready to squish them. Hook completes the installation and camoflage of the last of his portable electrical weapons. "Not the most powerful units for the job, but they will provide some defense against intrusion by the Autobots until our combat units can clear them from the streets." He muses, and heads back to he central hub of the station. The sewer workers, thankfully, do not come near the edge of the construction site. It's always better to not make someone disappear if one could help it; as this could be counter-productive--pretty much guaranteeing that someone would come to investigate. Hook enters through the disguised hatch, and approaches the vast nest of thick power cables, connected to a bank of capacitors and transformers. He makes the final connection from the crude power system, connecting the entire system into the Moscow city power grid. With mad-scientist moment, he throws the switch, powering on the entire defense system for the first time. Sparks jump from the capacitors as they draw power from Moscow, and electricity courses up Hook's arm, lighting up his face like a mad scientist in an old horror film. The result: Decepticon Tunnel Complex exterior desc Almost as rapid as the Decepticon takeover of Russian territory, a section interior of the Moscow subway system has been hastily transformed into a secret Decepticon outpost. Hidden beneath the streets of Moscow is a sprawling, complex system of interconnected subway tunnels. A less-used section of the rail line has been cut off from the rest; massive, reinforced steel and alloy walls block off the tunnels, embedded with sensors to detect intrusions. The walls and ceilings of the tunnels have been reinforced to deter anyone attempting to force entry into the tunnel complex. Buried in the tunnels, drawing power from the electrified third rail, are land mind-like amplifiers and electrical discharge units, capable of unleashing a powerful shock to any non-Decepticons who step on them. The main entrance is a hatchway above an older subway station, big enough for even the largest of Decepticons, cleverly disguised to appear as a part of the street. At street-level, scattered around the area are dozens of hidden weapon emplacements consisting of electrical discharge cannons, many of which are disguised as rundown mailboxes or buried underneath manhole covers. Interior desc Almost as rapid as the Decepticon takeover of Russian territory, a section interior of the Moscow subway system has been hastily transformed into a secret Decepticon outpost. The majority of the outpost consists of several dark, dusty subway tunnels, sealed off from the rest of the Moscow subway system by massive walls. The smell of ozone and the buzz of raw electricity fills the air, as all throughout the complex are hundreds of connections to the city power grid. The stolen electrical power runs into bank upon bank of capacitors and discharge batteries, which in turn connects to the electrical discharge cannons which defend the outpost. In the central area is a modified subway station, now outfitted with security systems, weapon control consoles, and a rudimentary triage station. Finishing off the hastily completed outpost, a huge Decepticon insignia is painted across the entire floor in deep purple.